


Trapped

by zenrei



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei
Summary: Akechi and Akira get separated from the group, captured, and thrown into a much too small prison cell together.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royal Flush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359623) by [demonshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshanes/pseuds/demonshanes). 



> Okay so, I really enjoyed the above fic and got into writing it with my rp partner and decided to format it into a fic to post! Definitely not my original idea, but more akeshu content, right? We really only felt like writing the fun part of them rutting against eachother so it starts off there with minimal exposition because I felt like it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"This doesn't mean _anything._ "

Akechi is currently seated in the lap of his sworn enemy against his will, hands cuffed behind his back. His only solace in this situation is that Akira is stuck in the exact same predicament, thrown down into a seated position. It can’t be easy on his hands, also cuffed behind him.

The two thieves were caught off guard during an enemy ambush; this will definitely serve as a lesson to not travel in pairs, nor leave recovery items behind in a previous safe room. The others were likely fine and on their way, but the fact of the matter remains the same: they’re stuck here for who knows how long. Their efforts to break out or at least stand up have been fruitless, instead wasting what’s left of their energy and leaving them exhausted. All that struggling and shifting around gave Akira the opportunity to get a thigh between Akechi's legs. It didn't take much stimulation to get the touch-starved detective hard. 

"I know how this might be, uhhn, _interpreted_ as some sort of proclamation of some sort. It isn't. So don't."

"Right, right... Means you'd do this with any teammate thrown in here with you, then?"

"N-No! I'm not some sort of... of... floozie! Haah, I-I'm just unfortunate enough that I was trapped in this predicament with you."

"Hahah, it _is_ because it's specifically me, then? You're giving mixed signals here, Detective Prince."

"Nnh... Just... shut up, will you. Don't make this worse than it is."

Akira gives a quiet puff of air from his nose in amusement. And maybe even takes the opportunity to nuzzle into Akechi's neck as he presses his thigh upwards. "Doesn't seem so horrible to me."

"A-Aah--" Akechi gasps into the sensation and nibbles his lower lip. Words of protest die in his throat, apparently too preoccupied with his hard on pressed against his thigh. 

"N... Not so rough..." The brunette’s voice is so small and quiet.

Akira can't help the wide smirk at that, although he does let up the pressure per request. He instead finds another method of torture in exhaling heavily against Akechi's neck, breathy and slow and very obviously on purpose. Even if it's not entirely an act, as shown by his own stiffening length.

"Mmhh... Mmh..." What an absolutely mortifying time to find out that Goro Akechi is a whimperer. What a virgin. His cheek is sort of tucked against his shoulder of his trapped arms, trying to shield himself from the embarrassment, but inadvertently exposing his neck to more puffs of creeping hot air.

"You're-- [huff] [huff] a menace..."

The small chuckle Akira gives is felt more than heard, especially when he leans close enough to let his lips brush against Akechi's neck. "Not the first time I've heard that one." Akira adjusts his arms behind him with a grunt, lifting his hips momentarily in an attempt to lessen the stress on his cuffed wrists.

Akechi's skin prickles with that low chuckle, which is a completely heterosexual reaction. Also very heterosexual to swallow dryly when he feels the leader’s soft lips against his trachea. "Yeah, I bet--" Akechi's vision blurs as he's lifted up without his consent, cock pressed firmly against Akira's thigh and leaving him with an open-mouthed gasp. His mind is purely blank for a moment until Akira settles back down, and he's so ready to bite Joker's head off until he feels a similar pressure in Akira's lap as his own. Oh god, he's actually getting off to this.

"Haah, h-how... How can you be so casual about this?" Akechi huffs, still not looking Akira's way as his hips start to move of their own accord. "W-We're stuck in a damp, dark closet, hah, rutting against each other like mongrels in heat... Aren't you mortified?"

The protagonist's lips part to answer before he feels Akechi's hips move against his own, and Akira really has to focus past the resulting rush of arousal if he wants to hear what he's saying. "Been in worse situations, I guess. It's not ideal of course, but it, ahah, can't be that bad if you're hard and rutting against me." Akira almost flinches inwardly with a widening grin, knowing the only reason he's safe right now is because Akechi's hands are cuffed.

Man, if looks could kill. Akechi glares hard at Akira out of the corner of his eye and reminds Akira of his mortality. "... Hmph." Akechi's eyes slowly slide closed to pretend he's _anywhere_ but here, grinding his twitching cock against his worst enemy. He seems to have run out of snark, eyebrows furrowing as he rocks his hips so slow and gentle in Joker's lap.

The lack of a response gets an honest chuckle out of Akira this time, a little more apparent than he meant it to be. there's something so downright _adorable_ about Akechi looking so furious and unable to do anything about it. At the moment, at least. Maybe it's only cute because the brunette is currently unable to put a bullet between Akira's eyes. "Hey, I'd trade you spots if I could. At least you get my comfortable lap to sit in." Akira shifts slightly again, trying to meet the slow rolls of Akechi's hips without jostling him too much.

Akechi huffs, trying to still his heart from beating quite so fast after hearing that suspiciously genuine sounding chuckle. He hates this. He'd rather be dead than gradually losing his bristling exterior in how good his cock feels. His hips keep moving forward at his own leisurely pace, the same way he does at home in silence of his own choosing. "Mmmh... I suppose you have a point. You have been considerably more... _plush_ since you've been working at that cafe." Not that he's noticed, of course.

"Perceptive as usual... Hah, what a roundabout way to say I like Big Bang Burger a little too much. You must've been staring to have noticed." Akira can't help but feel emboldened by this golden opportunity to tease his teammate. It's extremely rare that they ever find themselves alone, let alone being pressed so close together. While Joker is good at playing it cool, his own heart races as the possibilities of the situation dawn on him. He gives an excited, impulsive thrust of his hips as he contemplates his next move.

Akechi turns his nose up at that, not fighting the smug grin that spreads across his face. "Don't flatter yourself... It's hard _not_ to look at you." Akechi takes the time to enjoy a few more rolls of his hips before it dawns on him that that wasn't the savage retort he thought it was. "... N-Not-- Argh! B-Because you've gained wei-- _Aah!_ " The motion bounces Crow on Joker's lap, causing him to gasp breathing, His razor sharp wit has been dulled by lust, gasping breathily at the sharp increase of pressure, bouncing on Akira's lap. "Nnnh... Hah, y-you can't just--! Warn me before you do that!"

He's unmistakably tenting his princely costume now; there's nothing he can hide.

That awfully flattering response has Akira looking puzzled for the few moments before Akechi realizes his mistake. It's a good thing he can be easily distracted with another simple thrust of Akira's hips. There's a _lot_ more where that came from. "Hahah-- what happened to that silver tongue of yours? You're so charming on live TV, but you can't handle a little bit of dry humping~?"

"N-No, that's not--" Akechi's eyes unfocus and roll back in his head with the next thrust, moaning sharply and leaning forward onto Akira's shoulder just to stay upright. His cheeks are so warm from the teasing, and his hip rolls match Akira's thrusts and leave him very noticeably twitching against Akira's thigh. "Ssss-- Stop-- Haah, you're ju-ust distracting me..."

Akira has to bite his lip to keep from moaning when he finally gets more than quiet whimpers out of Akechi. He shivers with delight, the feeling pooling low in his gut to further his arousal. He'd tease Akechi about being so hard if he weren't hard himself. "I'd say tens of thousands of eyes on you is a little more distracting than something like this..." After giving it plenty of thought, Akira presses a lingering, amorous kiss to the exposed skin of Akechi's neck. That soft, pale skin has tempted him for too long.

How miserable. This is the best and worst Akechi's felt in a long time. He feels so powerless and exposed but god he hasn't been this horny in... probably ever, actually. The pressure of Akira's thigh right against his cock has him imagining such lewder scenarios he barely even gave thought to before. Certainly not with this much indulgence. " _Mmmmhhhnn..._ " A miserable whine leaves his throat as he humps Joker's leg, a dark spot clearly visible against his white costume. This is the worst day of his life. "I-It's not the sa-ame... I-I'm not... _used_ to this--" He's caught off guard by the wet kiss pressed against his neck, eyes widening and squirming against Akira's lap. If Akechi had his hands, he'd shove Akira away, but he just pulls futilely against his restraints. He can't even pull himself away without risk of toppling backwards. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Don't--!"

"I've never seen you this flustered, Crow... [soft gasp] Could it be...? Surely you've had a girlfriend before, or at least fooled around with someone." Akira presses, although he's sure he already has the answer he's looking for. He just wants the satisfaction of hearing Akechi say it, or at least see his reaction to the question. Joker's wide grin almost stops him from pressing another kiss to Crow's neck, slightly higher this time. Normally Akira would back off with mixed signals like this, but Akechi is anything but normal, and seems to exclusively give mixed signals.

Akechi almost flinches at that accusation, brow furrowing as he refuses to meet his partner's eyes, even while pressed against his shoulder. "That'ssss... There's m-more important things to be doing than w-wasting time on dates. _Not_ that it's any of your b-business." This is terrible. This is just all too much. His wrists and his thighs ache with soreness and his first sexual experience is stuck with his most hated enemy (and totally not embarrassing repressed crush), and he's so humiliated and so, _so_ hard. He doesn't know if he wants to cum or cry or shoot someone. Probably all three. The second kiss only makes things worse, eyes shutting tight as he gives in and starts rutting his hips faster and more firmly in Akira's lap, fueled by degeneracy.

Akira laughs in a way that (hopefully) doesn't come off as condescending, but more genuine disbelief. Upon second thought, he really shouldn't be surprised. "Huh... So is that just a subtle way of admitting you're a virgin?" His own response makes him huff out another laugh, his horny teenager brain working hard to process this new information. Akira almost feels bad that their first sexual encounter has to be this, but it's a lot better than never getting the chance at all. The way Crow ruts against him with purpose is almost good enough to overpower the aches of being stuck in this position for so long. It inspires Akira to buck his hips up in need too, bouncing the brunette on his lap.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up--! You're so... annoying!" Akechi's at his breaking point. There's anger in his voice, but instead of lashing out to strike Akira (or attempting to), he funnels his energy into forcing his hips down, drawing a long moan out from his chest. Akira bouncing him up in return leaves the poor virgin trembling on his aching haunches. All his frustration, anger and humiliation is suddenly vented into getting off all at once. "Y-You think you're soooo clever, you're nothing bu-ut a pa- _aaahhh_ -n i-in my side, you're-- aaahh, ahhhahha-- _God,_ you're sooo-- So--" Every angry word has him rutting faster and faster in Akira's lap, until he's interrupted with his own shuddering gasp and jerking hips. Akechi crumples his full weight onto Joker's shoulder as he hits his climax, his hot cum spreading in his costume and twitching right against Akira's leg.

"Yeah?" Akira doesn't need to answer, nor does Akechi give him time to, so it mostly just serves to agitate him further. There's an odd sort of pride that blooms in Joker’s chest when Crow finally loses it, the insults less hurtful and more amusing than anything. It's hard to be threatening when you're flushed and stuttering and rutting your hips. Akira pulls at his cuffed wrists, desperate to put his hands on Akechi. He's left gasping and bucking up into those frenzied thrusts, until... Akira groans quietly when the brunette comes to a sudden stop. His cock throbs in protest, leading him to give one last desperate buck before he can realize through the fog of lust what's happening. "... Are you...? Oh, oh my god, you actually came from that?"

Akechi whimpers so quietly as the crest of his orgasm fades, panting into Akira's shoulder. How humiliating. Extra humiliating because that was _hands down_ the best orgasm he's ever had in his life. Much better than his own hand purely as stress relief and to get it out of the way. And to make matters worse, it was completely hands free. The soreness sets in a few moments later, as does the disgusting lukewarm stickiness in his pants. Akira's question only boils up more embarrassment into his already warm face. Crow huffs in response and turns his face away from Joker.

"Don't laugh at me."

That little tired whimper acts like a jab to Akira's heart, and for a moment he questions if he teased Crow a little too hard. The worry dissipates rather quickly though, knowing that Akechi would and could fight back in this position had he actually not wanted any of this. Joker gives a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's okay. I won't. I mean, it's pretty normal for your... first time, yeah?"

Akechi scoffs at that. "Ugh, don't... call it that. Makes me sound like some demure virgin." Still, he seems to relax after the gesture of goodwill. Or maybe that's just the afterglow setting in. "But no. I've never done... _this_ before... I haven't even kissed anyone. And now I'm here, in filthy clothes, reeking of sweat and stench, in this... uncompromising position." Akechi sighs as he slumps across Akira's shoulder, trying very hard to fight the urge to nuzzle into the latter’s neck for any semblance of affection. "What a horrid day today turned out to be."

The protagonist perks up when Akechi actually opens up to him; although like usual, it’s no more than a few sentences. He chews the inside of his cheek as he contemplates his next action. "... I mean, it could be worse. Lean back a bit." Using his chest, Joker pushes his teammate forward in his lap so he has room to shake his head vigorously, the action followed by a quiet clink. He shifts his arms around a bit, expression twisted with concentration, until he pulls both hands into view and brandishes his handcuffs and a bobby pin. "See? Not so horrid after all."

Akechi slowly does as Akira asks, mostly only because of exhaustion. His teenage angst is cast aside for a moment, replaced with bewilderment as Akira shakes his head. And then Akira reveals his hands. Crow looks at the freed handcuffs for a long time, then back up to Joker, blinking slowly.

"... Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes," is the answer Akechi gets, a shit-eating grin creeping onto Akira's face despite his best efforts. "I was going to tell you I forgot about it until now, but I didn’t think you’d buy it. Now, I'm only going to undo your handcuffs if you promise not to hit me. And... I won't tell anyone about what happened here, okay?"

It’s visible on Akechi’s face that gears are turning in his head as he calculates this turn of events. How easy is it to kill a man with no hands? He could kick him, or get messy and tear out his jugular. All are promising options. "You... are a real piece of shit. Let me out right now and I'll consider not bludgeoning you to death."

Akira would give more than a quiet laugh at that if he knew Akechi wasn't completely serious. He reluctantly leans forward so he can work on getting the second pair of cuffs off, but... "... It's different when they're not on my hands." With his explanation in tow, he rests his chin on Akechi's shoulder to try and get a look at what he's doing in the dim light. He considers nuzzling in for a moment before scrapping the idea altogether. He's pushed his luck enough today. With just another few moments of fumbling, he pulls Crow's hands free and, as subtly as possible, braces himself for any justified retribution.

Akechi leans back as Akira leans forward, easily conveying the feeling of _get the fuck away from me_. However, he does realize that in order to get his handcuffs off, Joker probably needs to reach them, so... Hesitantly, he leans back into Akira's chest. He's _really_ close to him, and with his chin resting over his shoulder... There's a lot of rushing blood and confusing, conflicted feelings running through Goro right now. Joker's so close, close enough that Crow can smell his shampoo and the smell of coffee and it leaves him feeling far dizzier than he would like. He wishes Akira would cuddle him. He also wishes he would just drop dead. Very confusing. Akechi mostly just tries to stare at the wall instead of thinking about anything. When the handcuffs click off, Akechi almost starts throwing hands, but quickly realizes just how painful and sore his shoulders are from being stuck in this position. Instead, he just rubs his wrists in an attempt to soothe them. "Oh, you are _so_ lucky my legs are asleep right now."

It takes a few charged moments, but Akira eventually relaxes so he can rub at his own wrists as well. Was it worth it? Absolutely. Will he be able to jerk off later with his wrists his sore? Probably not. It's a problem for future Akira. "Uh-huh... I'd ask if you'd wanna do this again sometime under different circumstances, but I'm sensing a little bit of hostility from you right now."

"Oh, really? Can't possibly imagine why that would be." Akechi huffs, carefully stretching his arms to full extension with a wince. What a terrible, awful day. He just wants to crawl back into bed and sleep this off forever... after he changes into some new clothes. "... Why would you want to do this again with me? I was... under the impression that you were only doing this because we were stuck and you were bored."

"... Hm? It was intentional to wait a few minutes to make sure the guard left, but after that, it was just... nice to have an excuse to be close to you. It felt like an opportunity I couldn't pass up." Akira seems to have no problem speaking honestly and from the heart, finding it easy to hold eye contact even when Akechi pointedly looks away. "I think it'd be a lot nicer on a bed, without handcuffs. Or with handcuffs, if that's your kinda thing."

Akira's honest reply catches Akechi completely off guard, a concept almost wholly unfamiliar to the detective. If he wasn't already red in the face, he sure is now. His eyes widen before he can catch himself, wine-red eyes flicking over Joker’s face in a flustered attempt to detect any hint of dishonesty. When he finds none, he quickly looks away. "You're making fun of me." His brows furrow at the mention of the bed and the handcuffs, obviously meant to be a joke, which is why it's so embarrassing when it hits him in the heart like a dagger. How stupid.

Watching the blush spread across Crow's face is a wonderful sight, plenty enough to make Akira smile warmly in response. It's unfortunately short-lived, becoming concerned frown followed by a slight tilt of the head. "... No, I'm not. I mean it. If you don't hold a grudge against me after all this, stop by Leblanc sometime."

Crow focuses his attention on the cold floor as Akira speaks, eyes darting up at him from the corner of his eye impulsively. How... How can Joker lie so convincingly without any tell? Akechi’s a detective, damn it, he's supposed to be able to call people on their bluff. Unless Akira's being genuine... which is an even more upsetting prospect. Akechi just shakes his head quickly, pushing himself up on his feet with a wobble. "I can't believe this. Can NOT believe this." He's muttering to himself now, rubbing his wrists and grabbing his mask off the floor. "I can't deal with this right now. Let's just get out of here as quickly as possible."

The dismissive response gets a chuckle out of Akira, although now the lack of warmth radiating off his teammate in his lap leaves him longing for more. At least one (1) cuddle. Joker pulls himself to his feet regardless, adjusting himself through his pants as subtly as possible. That's a problem for later. At least it's not the first time he's gotten a boner in the Metaverse. And at least his problem isn't as apparent as Akechi's. The leader ponders for another moment before removing his tailcoat and offering it to Crow. "Take this. Since we'll probably be taking the stealth route out of here, we don't want your white outfit to be easily noticeable."

That chuckle Akira gives grates on Akechi's nerves even more, leaving him scoffing bitterly in response. He wishes he could pull his calm and collected persona back together, but Joker's already sunk himself under Crow's skin like a tick, and every reaction he has feels undignified. Akechi feels like a petulant child. He eyes the coat Joker hands him, half expecting it to be a trick, but... he does have a point. "... I appreciate it." Akechi mumbles as he takes it and spins it around to slide it on, trying extra hard not to notice how warm and nice it is and how much it smells like Akira as he buttons it up.

Akira gives a warm smile and a hum in response when his offer is accepted, a pleasant and fuzzy sort of feeling spreading through him as he watches Akechi don the coat. "Looks good on you," he comments before he can stop himself, immediately then busying himself with picking his mask up, dusting it off, and returning it to his face.. Joker turns his attention to the cell door, inspecting it for a moment mostly for show, before reeling back and breaking the lock with his heel. Akira swings the door open with a grin and gestures out.

Oh no, was that praise? Akira is playing a dangerous game with Akechi's heart here. He bitterly pulls up the collar to hide his blush and his beating heart. How embarrassing. He slides his own mask back on, rolling his shoulders to reset himself. He can do this. With an eye roll at Akira's showboating, he strolls out of the cell. 

Back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know with a kudos/comment if you liked this, because we already have quite a few more akeshu rps that aren't formatted/edited to be a fic yet! I really enjoy sharing our dumb angsty gay boy time lol


End file.
